callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over, Man!
Game Over, Man! is an achievement and trophy in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for the Havoc DLC map, Outbreak. It requires the player to call in a rescue. It is the main easter egg achievement. Step 1: Acquiring the Black Box The first step of the easter egg is to obtain the crashed warbird's black box. It can be found near the entrance to Exo Medic, behind the bus in the spawn area. To grab it, one must hold the action button on the black box near the back of the wrecked bus against the wall in a small, inaccessible crevice between the wall and the remains of the crashed warbird. Step 2: Placing the Black Box in the Computer The next step is to bring the black box to a computer in the Morgue (D3) near the power switch for Exo Reload. However, after placing it, the players need to find and upgrade their security cards to gain access to the console. NOTE: This step must be completed before the player(s) can begin to collect the keycards. Step 3: Getting Oz's Card NOTE: Steps 3, 4, 5 and 6 can be done in any order. In co-op, each player must take the keycard of their respective characters. If a character is absent, any player can pick up their keycard. Oz's card can be found in the room that contains holding cells resembling glass boxes in the ground in Holding (E1). One must obtain Exo Slam in order to complete this step. There are two glass cells in the area near Exo Health that can be found, where the second one must be slammed on. However, a small pipe under one (the one that has to be slammed on) must be shot out, with any weapon other than the Atlas 45, before doing so. The pipe is not the bars or shocks holding up the cell, but a pipe sticking up that doesn't connect to anything. The player(s) must shoot the bar until it completely disappears. After doing so, smash the second holding cell with Exo Slam and the third cell will come out of the ground. The card is located inside the cell on the floor. Grab the card with the action button before the cell goes back into ground. If the player fails to do so, they must re-slam the cell again. NOTE: For co-op, all players must slam the cell at the same time for it to go down. Step 4: Getting Kahn's Card In order to obtain Kahn's card, the player will have to get infected first. Once infected, there are four keypads next to closed doors that look like little black boxes with green lights on the walls that have to be pressed using the action button while infected. The green light will turn blue when activated and they must be done consecutively and without using the decontamination. In co-op, no players should use the decontamination while someone is turning the keypads on or else they will be reset. All players must also be infected and contribute for this step to work. If there is two players, both players must press two keypads. If there is four, all players must press on one keypad. They can be done in any order. The locations: 1. On the ledge only accessable with Exo Jump, to the right of the blocked door that zombies will spawn. 2. Near the trash chute, to the left is another blocked door. 3. A double door alongside the left of the Upgrade Station. 4. To the left of the Security Window, across Exo Medic. After that is done, Kahn's card can be found in the security window to the left of Exo Medic in the teller window slot. (when coming from the Decontamination Zone). Step 5: Getting Lilith's Card To complete this step, one must obtain the EM1 from the 3D Printer. Once obtained, the player(s) must buy the 3D Printer once more. While the weapon is still printing, the player with the EM1 must fire at the weapon being printed. After buying it, Lilith's card can be found in the 3D Printer and can be grabbed from there. Any player can obtain the EM1 and fire at the 3D printer so long as the player as Lilith is still there to obtain the card. Step 6: Getting Decker's Card Getting to the incinerator room seems to differ between solo and co-op play: Solo: To access the incinerator room, the player must have a trash chute unlocked (by opening areas of the map), then walk up to one of them and purchase the chute and immediately walk away backwards. Re-purchase the chute and move forward to go through it, where the player will end up in the incinerator room. Co-Op: Once access to the chutes are unlocked, have two players be on both chutes and enter in at the same time, this will put both into the incinerator room. The other players may enter using this method, too. Once in the room, the players must shoot at the ground on the right side of where the player spawns and press the "use" button repeatedly, as the card is buried underneath the trash (confirmed for solo). If the player shoots in the right spot they will see the card fly up and land on the ground. This step can be easily done if the player has a weapon upgraded with a Thermal Sight attached to it (eg. Ameli or AMR9). The card will be highlighted when aiming down the Thermal Sight. The EM1 with constant fire while going back and forth in front of the moving wall while holding the "use" button will get the the card every time. Step 7: Upgrading the Cards and Ending In order to upgrade the cards, the player(s) must kill Zombies, which will now drop key cards which are required to upgrade them. Once each card (or if solo, the current player's card) is upgraded to level 49, return to the computer station with the black box, and the player will be told that they "have not checked in today." Each player will then have to find a handprint scanner to upgrade to level 50. Solo players must go to their own character's scanner. The locations of the handprint scanners are: * Kahn - Across the other side of the hallway from the MP11 in the Administration. * Decker - In the back stairwell that is along the same wall of the trash chute in the Exo Testing Room. * Oz - On the wall next to a broken doorway, which is left of Exo Health in the Holding. * Lilith - In the Morgue, opposite of the entrance to the Exo Room. Once all keycards are upgraded, return to the Black Box station and insert the keycard into the console. After doing so, go to the Exo Testing Room and pick one up; it will say that the player has one if they picked one up. All players must attempt to grab an Exo suit at the same time if playing coop or it will not register as completing this step. Now return outside and a Warbird can be seen hovering above the map. However, it will get slammed by an Orbital Drop and crash, ending the easter egg and unlocking the achievement. If one returns to the Exo Room and tries to pick up another exo, a secret Upgrade Station will come out of the wall. This one is unique because instead of being able to upgrade weapons to Mark 20, it upgrades them to Mark 25. Alternate Ending NOTE: This does not require having the Reckoning DLC. The alternate ending can be achieve by doing all steps normally until Step 7. At this point, each player will have to kill zombies with a melee attack instead of using regular bullets and pick up the keycards that they drop. If a player uses bullets to kill a zombie and picks up their keycard, they have failed the easter egg and must restart the match and try again. This is easily noticeable by the clearance level counter for each player, which has a brighter shade of gray/white when starting the game (and picking up cards through melee kills); the number in the counter goes gray once the player goes down, or picks up a card from the ground. Once the players have upgraded their keycards (current character's keycard, if solo), they may continue following the steps as they normally would. However, once the players return outside, a Warbird will be seen hovering towards the facility. It will then rescue the players and end the match. Upon completing the easter egg, the players will be rewarded with the Golden bus trophy in Descent. Gallery Game Over, Man! XBOX One Achievement Image AW.png|Xbox One Achievement Image Trivia *The name of the achievement is a reference to Bill Paxton's quote from the 1986 movie .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsx2vdn7gpY *After the final step is completed, Ride of the Valkyries will start to play in a softer tone than if activated through its easter egg. The music will then cut off once the Warbird is shot down by the Orbital Care Package. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Achievements Category:Easter eggs